


take what you want from me

by hypegirl (orphan_account)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Awkwardness, Gay Panic, Kleptomania, LMAO, M/M, Memory Loss, Mental Illness, One Night Stands, but we don’t talk about that, dojae, don’t kill me, idk - Freeform, im gay for jungwoo, im sorry, legit no one reads my stuff, low key confusing, or mayhaps it’s just idk, therapist, this was a weird one man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21595582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/hypegirl
Summary: Doyoung’s getting worse.He’s lying to his therapist, stealing from his friends, and... Can’t remember the last night?It takes a turn when Jungwoo kicks Doyoung out of his own house so he can apologize to whoever he stole a fancy-ass watch from.And of course, he just has to be hot.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung
Comments: 8
Kudos: 72





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i don’t mean to offend anyone i really don’t
> 
> since i stole the title from a post malone song i guess you could go that way (even though the song really don’t fit) but i like doyoung’s covers for this one. can be found on spotify if you search kpop covers.
> 
> i’m sorry. thank you for dealing with me
> 
> edit 3/15/20: wow this has absolutely no plot 4 am me was wilding

“Do you know why you’re here, Doyoung?”

“It’s been two years; if I didn’t know by now there might be a slight problem.” 

His therapist raised his eyebrows and glanced down to his clipboard. 

Doyoung bit his lip. Jungwoo’s voice rang through his brain. ‘There’s a time and place for all of your weird sarcasm, and now isn’t one of them, okay sweetie?’ 

“Sorry.” He murmured. 

“It’s alright. Now, how are you doing?” 

“I’m..” Doyoung’s eyes flitting around the table, looking for something to stare into the soul of. “I’m doing okay.” He lied.

The man across him nodded. 

When you’re someone like Doyoung, lying doesn’t just come easily to you. It’s second nature. If you don’t lie, you’ll get caught. If you get caught, well.. A lot of bad shit happens. 

Doyoung couldn’t afford for any bad shit to happen. 

He fixed his eyes on a snow globe on the table that was small enough to fit in the palm of his hand. The confetti at the bottom seemed as though it had been stationary for a very long time, exposing the few pine tree decorations which had been coated with a thin layer of white paint to mimic snow. 

“Dr. Lee, I-“

“I think you see me enough to you can call me Taeyong.” He pushed up his glasses, wincing immediately. “Sorry. I shouldn’t have said that.” 

Doyoung blinked. “Oh, I hadn’t noticed you said anything wrong.” 

Taeyong gave him a tight-lipped smile, nodding once. 

They progressed through the questions—the endless interrogation that Doyoung had grown used to— each answer rehearsed just enough to sound genuine. 

“Well, I’m glad to see you’re feeling better. Stay on the antidepressants, okay?” He stood up and Doyoung followed, offering a weak smile before making his way out. 

The grey clouds filling the sky cast a shadow over the uncharacteristically quiet city. Winter was approaching steadily, and there was a small, barely detectable bite to the air this morning. 

He ran his fingers over the tiny globe in his pocket as he speed-walked towards the building. 

When Doyoung reached his apartment, he collapsed in one of the barely-used dining room chairs as guilt washed over him. 

It wasn’t as extreme as before— meaning, it wasn’t the type that made Doyoung feel like the whole world would be better off if he just ceased to exist. 

He wasn’t sure whether the lack of guilt was a good thing or a bad thing. 

He quickly took off his coat, emptying out his pockets to see just how bad it had been for the past few days. 

It seemed to be getting worse. 

On the dining room table, there were 47 pencils, 19 pens (one of which looked horribly expensive), 22 coins, a keychain, a terrifyingly fancy watch, and the snow globe from the therapist’s office. 

That was a new record. 

One might inquire as to whether Doyoung planned to return all of this or not. 

The answer was that he knew it was the right thing to do, but he often forgot where half the stuff came from and returning them could lead to many particularly tricky situations. 

So he just locked it all away in his desk drawer, along with all the other random things that his mind had told him to steal for the past who-knows-how-long. 

He hadn’t the heart to lock away the watch. Or the keychain. Or even the pen. 

Doyoung worried that someone might miss them. He left them out as a kind of subconscious reminder of what a shitty, weak human he was. 

The last time he’d emptied out his pocket was Tuesday night. It was Saturday morning. 

Maybe Doyoung should have told Taeyong something, anything- but how could he help? None of the others could. No one could. 

Except- 

He sighed, conceding. There was nothing he could do. 

Doyoung slowly took out his phone, opening Messages. 

He sent a simple “hi” and got a reply almost instantaneously. 

“I’ll be there in 5.”

For the next few minutes, Doyoung did nothing but take a seat beside his desk, staring into the pile of worthless shit, wondering how he could have let it get this bad. 

He slowly felt panic surging through his veins, burying his hands in his hair as he felt tears stinging his eyes. 

Disgusting, stupid, crazy. 

Crazy.

Doyoung heard his front door opening just as he placed his head on the desk, ready to cry or sleep or something. 

He heard footsteps and didn’t budge. 

Only when he felt arms wrapping around him from behind did he look up, turning around to smile feebly. 

For once, Doyoung didn’t refuse the physical attraction and stared into the concerned chocolate-colored eyes of his best friend. 

“Hey. Smile.” Jungwoo said softly, and Doyoung couldn’t help but follow.

“How many?” He asked, voice dropping. 

“47.” 

Jungwoo grimaced. “Ouch. P- wait.” His eyes darted towards the table. “That’s my pen.” 

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry, I didn’t-“ Doyoung’s voice shot up an octave as a fresh wave of guilt washed over him. 

His friend broke away. “It’s fine, I mean, some woman from work gave it to me... I guess she had a crush on me or something.” He added as an afterthought. 

“Is it not, like, common knowledge that you are The Gayest Of The Gay?” 

“Oh, it is.” Jungwoo paused as he glanced back to the tabletop. “Hey, what’s that?” 

Doyoung followed his gaze. “I don’t know. You know whose keys those are?” 

Jungwoo stepped closer and picked up the keychain, inspecting it until a tag fell away from the single key. 

It read, simply, 127. 

“Someone from our apartments, I guess.” He murmured, placing them back on the table. 

“You know who lives in 127?” 

“No, but I’m guessing it has something to do with last night—“ Jungwoo cut himself off as Doyoung looked up with horror. 

what

“Jungwoo...” 

He squeaked in response. 

“...What happened last night?” 

“Well, I—You—“ 

Thinking back, Doyoung realized that he had virtually no memory of the previous night. 

“You didn’t wake up with a hangover, or anything?” 

“No..?” Doyoung blinked. 

“Huh.” 

There was a moment of uncomfortable silence (that was far too much for Jungwoo, who held his phone up with a sigh). 

Doyoung raised an eyebrow at the screen, recognizing his name at the top of the screen. 

At the bottom was their most recent conversation, consisting of two messages. Above it was a very, very long series of texts in grey. He scrolled all the way up, having no memory of sending any of it. 

There were a series of keyboard smashes, a few random words, and towards the end around 18 messages that said nothing but “gæ pannik”.

Doyoung blinked again. Jungwoo looked possibly the most serious that he’d ever seen. 

“I-“

“Yup. Remember anything yet?” 

“Nope.” 

“What about the watch?” 

“How am I supposed to know?” 

“Here’s what we’re going to do.” Said Jungwoo, straightening up. “We’re going to go to-“ 

“Ha, nope.”

“Go to 127, and give them their keys back, and see if the watch belongs to them, because there’s a 90% chance that it does.” 

“NOPE-“

“And by ‘we’, I mean you.” 

Doyoung pouted. “But I don’t wannnnnaaaaa-“ 

“Well, you’re going to.” Jungwoo began pulling Doyoung out of his chair. 

“Why do I feel like you’ve got some ulterior motive?” 

“I have no idea what you mean.” 

Jungwoo pushed Doyoung out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Jaehyun woke up with The Headache Of The Ages. 

After a few minutes of berating himself for being such a lethargic fuck and waking up at 11 am (while hiding from the sun), Jaehyun was finally conscious enough to realize that something wasn’t right. 

He stared at his bedsheets for a moment, squinting and running a hand through his hair. 

Huh. 

Perhaps it was weird that Jaehyun had literally no memory of the last night. 

Knowing his friends, they’d probably gotten him drunk off his ass and left him alone to be his emotional tipsy self. 

Most probably in public. 

He shuddered, deciding it was probably best not to think about that and go on with his day. 

A while later, after freshening up (ft. Particularly Philosophical Shower Thoughts) and drinking half a cup of black coffee, Jaehyun heard a tentative knock at his door. 

He inched closer, wondering who would possibly be visiting around noon on a Saturday. 

Not hearing anything else for the next few moments, he stepped away, figuring it was probably nothing. 

Until he heard a muffled “oh, shit” and his doorbell rang. 

Jaehyun nearly skidded as he ran to get the door, not sure why he was this excited. Probably because he had a comically boring life and literally no one visited him, ever. 

With the exception of Yuta and Johnny showing up at ungodly hours to do shots of Keurig Cups. 

As he opening the door, Jaehyun was greeted by—

Well, he didn’t know who, exactly. 

He looked familiar. Like, very familiar. 

All Jaehyun really could gather was wow. 

Wow. 

“I— uh, hello.” His voice broke ever so slightly, and he squeezed his eyes shut in hopes of disappearing. 

The man smiled weakly, remaining silent for a few moments before he furrowed his brow and started nervous laughing. 

He looked like he was in shock or something. 

“Uh, are you okay?” 

“Me?” He asked, voice cracking up an octave. “I’m.. I’m lovely. I’m having the time of my life. I should be going. Apologies for disturbing you.” The man spun on his heel before quickly turning back. 

“Sorry. Does this by any chance belong to you?” He held up a watch. 

Jaehyun’s watch. Huh. 

He plucked it from the other’s fingers, glancing down at it and asking, “Where did you find it?” 

“Over there.” The man pointed to the table behind Jaehyun, suddenly looking absentminded. 

Jaehyun spun around. “Wh-what?” He turned to face the man, squinting at him. 

From the dark, wavy hair to the thinking brown eyes, something was just so familiar—

Oh. 

OH. 

Jaehyun felt a rush of memories from the last night flood his brain, and placed a hand to the back of neck. 

“Before I forget, here are your keys back.” He silently held up keys- JAEHYUN’S keys- and watched the other man grow more perplexed. 

“Why? How?” 

“See, I would explain, but most people are really weird about it, which, I mean, I don’t blame them for, it’s just...” He paused to inhale. “You seem like a really nice person and I don’t want you to have that kind of an impression of me, but I also don’t really want to lie to you because you seem like a nice person, and I’m also not really sure why I’ve automatically assumed that you’re a nice person after knowing you for like two minutes— wait, no, it would have to be a couple hours— fuck, sorry, I made this weird, didn’t I? I mean, not that there was a ‘this’ in the first place because I am jus standing outside your apartment lowkey but also kind of highkey screaming because I have no self control which is yet another one of my numerous issues that I’m working on, but not reall—“

Jaehyun had witnessed many a mental breakdown in his day, but never one quite like this. He clapped a hand over the man’s mouth, Supportive Friend instincts kicking in. “Okay, calm down. Whatever it is, it’s ok. Did I ever get your name?” 

“Doyoung.” He muttered from behind Jaehyun’s hand. 

“Doyoung. Are you okay, Doyoung?” 

He shook his head for a moment and then nodded, reminding Jaehyun that he still had a hand clapped over his mouth. “Sorry about that.” 

“Don’t worry.” Doyoung swatted at him. “I’ll just be... Going.. Now. Sorry for bothering you.” 

“Okay. Well, bye...?” Jaehyun watched Doyoung make his way down the corridor before he suddenly felt a (short-lived) wave of confidence. “Wait!” 

The other man turned around, raising an eyebrow. 

“I— We— Will I see you again sometime?” 

Jaehyun quickly worried that this was the wrong thing to say, since Doyoung looked completely caught off guard. 

They stood in a heavy silence for a few moments before Doyoung smiled shyly. 

“Maybe.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading don’t kill me i regret writing this


End file.
